DEADHOPPS
by GhostFang GF
Summary: Judy has been tortured, horribly burnt, and turned into an unkillable mutant. And all she wanted was to make the world a better place. Now, she's going to be the badass, red and black spandex wearing mercenary with a mouth. She's out for revenge and there's only thing one thing on her mind… Where are the chimi-f*cking-changas! Bottom line? READ. THIS. STORY. WARNING: Humor.
1. Character list, Speech key, Prologue

**It can't rain all the time. - Eric Draven**

Deadpool = Judith Laverne Hopps (yes her middle name is Laverne)

Ajax/Francis = Bellwether

Vanessa = Nick Wild (and no, he's not a stripper)

Colossus = rhino OC

Negasonic Teenage Warhead = raccoon OC

Dopinder = otter OC

Wade Wilson = the voice in Judy's head (duh)

Angel Dust = in this story she's a dude and a jack rabbit OC and his supervillain name is Devil Dirt and fuck you

Judy's OC sister = Judy's OC sister

Weasel = Finnick

Chief Bogo = Chief Bogo

The Recruiter = Doug Ramses

Random bad guys = Random bad guys

Blind Al = ferret OC

:::

 **(A/N: Authors Notes)**

"Regular speech."

 _"_ _Judy narrating."_

 _Voices in head_

 **"** **Two or more people talking at the same time."**

Song or music being played.

"REGULAR YELLING!"

 _"_ _JUDY YELLING WHILE NARRATING!"_

 _VOICES YELLING IN HEAD!_

 **"** **TWO OR MORE PEOPLE YELLING AT THE SAME TIME!"**

* * *

And BAM! Inside the back seat of a crummy taxi sat a little, but VERY dangerous, female bunny wearing red and black (but a little more red than black) spandex suit with two katana swords on her back, she had one Desert Eagle Mark XIX 44 Muzzle Brake gun on both of her thighs, one knife was strapped to her left ankle. She had a brown utility belt with a red and black round symbol that resembled her mask, with two white half circles that represented eyes, and on top of the logo were two little metal bunny ears, on her belt.

Her name was Deadhopps.

She was bored.

She rolled her shoulders and looked in front of her. In front of her was a brochure holder with two types of brochures in it. The blue one had big bold words that said 'FUN PASS' on the top. And the other, the red one that she picked up and looked at, said 'HAUNTED Segway Tours' on the top. She folded that one up four times and put it in one of the pouches on her belt. She would check that out later.

She started playing with the window. You know, like how a kid would, rolling the window up and down.

She then put her hand out side of the window to feel the wind against it.

She poked something white that was on the ceiling of the cab. When she pulled her hand down the white thing was still stuck to her finger. It was gum. She pulled it off of her finger but it stuck to her other paw. She flicked her wrist and the gum was gone. But it was now on the invisible camera that was looking into the cab. She noticed and pulled the gum off.

Can you tell that she's trying to find something to do to pass the time? Well, she is.

In the front of the cab was an otter wearing a blue and white flannel shirt and tan pants. The next he know the head of his passenger is popping out from the back saying, "Kind of lonesome back here." She crawled through the little window to the passenger seat. It was a little difficult, but she managed.

The otter decided to try and start up a conversation. So he extended his hand and said, "Dopinder."

"Hopps. Dead." They shook hands and Dopinder continued to drive. Deadhopps spotted a picture of a really pretty otter girl next to the steering wheel. "Mmmmm, Nice."

"Smells good, no?" Dopinder said.

"Not the daffodil daydream. The girl." Deadhopps said.

"Ah! Yes. Gita. She is quite lovely. She would have made me a very agreeable wife. But, uh… Gita's heart has been stolen by my cousin, Bandhu." At hearing that, Deadhopps seemed to have tensed. "He is as dishonorable as he is attractive."

She turned her head and looked at the otter. "Dopinder. I'm starting to think that there's a reason that I'm in this cab today." She said.

Dopinder looked at her with some confusion. "Yeah, ma'am, you called for it, remember?"

"No. My slender, brown, otter friend. Love. It's a beautiful thing. When you find it the whole world taste like daffodil daydream. So you got to hold onto love." She extended her pinkie and Dopinder, with a confused look on his face, locked his pinkie with hers. "Tight!" She tightened her pinkie around his which hurt him a little bit. "And never let it go. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Got it?"

Dopinder nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Or else the whole world taste like…Mama June, after hot yoga." Deadhopps said.

"Ma'am, what does Miss Mama June taste like?" Dopinder asked.

Deadhopps went into explaining. "Like, two hoboes, fucking in a bucket filled with piss. I can go all day Dopinder. The point is it's bad." Dopinder was a little disgusted by the image of two hoboes that was put in his head.

"It's bad." He agreed. He spared a glance at his passenger and a question popped up in his head. "Why the fancy red suit Miss Hopps?" Dopinder asked.

She looked at him again and said, "Oh that's because it's Christmas day, Dopinder. And I'm after someone on my NAUGHTY list." She looked down at her wrist. "I've been waiting 8 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 23 minutes and oh…" She checked her SpongeBob Squarepants watch that had SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward on it (Squidward had his arms crossed and he did not look amused). "52 seconds to make that bitch fix what she did to me."

"And what did she do to you, Miss Hopps?" Dopinder asked. Deadhopps looked at him.

"Well I can't take the mask off and show you. I've heard that looking at it in person is haunting and gives anyone nightmares. Only my two best friends have seen it. But I can show you a picture. I have one of 14 year old me here." She pulled out her iPhone. "What did that fluffy bitch do to me, you ask? Well. This shit. BOO!" She showed him the picture that was there and there was a pic of a stuffed toy fox.

"Aww. He's cute." Dopinder said.

"What?" Deadhopps looked at the phone and saw what he meant. "Oh shit! Wrong Pic!" She then found the right one and showed him. "Boo."

The picture showed a bunny girl that was horribly burnt and had three scars on her face. One above her left eyebrow, one on her chin, and a long one on her right cheek. It slightly freaked Dopinder out.

"OH MY GOD! Tha-that is you?! You look… look…" Dopinder couldn't find the words for what he was seeing.

"Like a testicle with teeth, right? Yeah, that was my assumption. Wade says the same thing." Deadhopps said.

"Who is Wade?" He asked.

"Wade is the voice in my head. I was skull stomped by Miss Fluff Bitch I mentioned. I hear him once and a while. But, let's just drop the subject for now." Deadhopps said. Dopinder couldn't agree more. They sat in complete silence for 18 minutes. Then, Deadhopps' eyes widened and she padded her spandex covered body and looked in the back seat. "AWWWWW SHIT! I forgot my ammo bag!" she said in frustration.

Dopinder thought about it and suggested, "Should we turn back?"

"Nope. No time." She pulled out one of her guns and checked the clip. She knew for sure that both of her guns she had were filled to the limit with bullets. "Fuck it. I got this." She counted her bullets in the clip that she pulled out just to be sure that she did remember to load them. "1, 2, 3—12 bullets," She loaded the gun back up. "or bust." And then, they had arrived. "RIGHT HERE!" She said as she pointed at the railing on the bridge they were on. Dopinder slammed on the brakes, angering several drivers behind them. Dopinder looked at the meter to see what she owed him.

"That's uh… 27.50." He said very nicely.

"I-I never carry a wallet while I'm working. Ruins the lines in my suit." Deadhopps said. Dopinder looked a little disappointed in hearing that.

"Oh…"

"But uh…how 'bout a, crisp high four?" She asked as she held up her paw.

"Ok…" He said. He was going to get in trouble with his boss when he got back to the garage.

After their paw made contact, Deadhopps said, "Merry Christmas." And she then got out of the cab.

"And a convivial Tuesday in April to you too Hopps." He called out.

"Oh. And remember, try to win Gita's heart back. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. And your cousin? Fuck that guy, he doesn't matter when it comes to love." Deadhopps said, then she closed the door while Dopinder started to think about what she said.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short but this is just the Prologue, so be patient with me. Ok, review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: Car fight and highway brawl

**I'll be back. - T-800**

Hey, yeah, I wanna shoop, baby

Deadhopps sat on the railing on the freeway. Listening to her stereo while drawing a picture of her shooting, what looked like a sheep, in the face. There was a word bubble above the sheep that had the words 'Hi I'm Bellwether' written in it. She was bopping her head to the music of her stereo.

Shoop shoop ba-doops shoop ba-doop

Shoop ba-doop ba-doop

Ba-doop shoop ba-doop shoop

Ba-doop shoop ba-doop, ba-doop, ba-doop

With her legs dangling off the edge, she ignored some car drivers honking at her. She continued to bop her head up and down to the music and she actually started to sing to it a little bit.

Umm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back

Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom)

Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?

If looks could kill you would be an uzi

You're a shotgun, bang

Her head bopped till it looked at the invisible camera from the cab. "…shotgun, BANG—OH! Oh, hello. I KNOW right? Whose danglers did I have to fondle to get my very own Deadpool story, with ME as the merc with a mouth? Well, I'm not going to name names but it rhymes with, RoastBang. And let me tell you, he's got a NIIIIIIIIIICE pair of smooth criminals down under." She said as she broke the forth wall.

 _Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, I taught her everything she knows._ A mysterious voice said triumphantly.

"Mysterious?! Hold on hold on hold on. Let me just, check the character list in chapter 1." Deadhopps said as she reached up above her and pulled down the character list from chapter 1. She reads the list. "Deadpool = Judith Laverne Hopps, Ajax/Francis = Bellwether, Vanessa = Nick Wild, Colossus = rhino OC, Negasonic Teenage Warhead = raccoon OC, Dopinder = otter OC, Wade Wilson = the voice in Judy's head (duh) SEE!? IT EVEN SAYS 'DUH' RIGHT THERE! That voice belongs to Wade fucking Wilson, aka Ryan Reynolds."

 **(A/N: I had to make his intro a bit of a surprise… And now that I say that out loud I realize how ridiculous that sounds, considering the character list.)**

Deadhopps gasped in shock. "GhostFang?!" She asked. "Is it truly thow?!" She could not believe that she was chatting with the one responsible for making the story, she hasn't talked to him in years.

 _Yeah, that's him. But I got a question. Who the fuck does your voice in that little brats movie?_ Wade asked.

"Let's have GhostBoner tell us that." Deadhopps suggested.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry, did you just call me 'GhostBoner'? Wait! You know what? I don't want to know. Ok, um… the person that does Judy's voice in Zootopia is named Ginnifer Goodwin.)**

"Alright! Imagine my voice as the actress that I've never heard of, Ginnifer Goodwin." She relaxed a little more than how she already is. "So. Anyway. I got places to be. A face and a sexy ass body to fix. And—OH! Bad guy's to kill." She said as she spotted a small convoy of one motorcycle in front, three black SUV's in a straight line, and two other motorcycles behind the SUV's. She put the stereo in one of the brown pouches of her utility belt, stood up and said, "Maximum effort…" In a board and tired voice as she stepped off of the bridge. She fell down a long distance with her legs pointed strait down and her arms out for wind resistance, she wanted to hit her target perfectly.

 ***Meanwhile in the middle SUV***

Four mammals sat in complete and udder silence. In the driver's seat was a German shepherd wearing a black beanie hat, a black turtle neck, a black/bluish leather jacket and brown pants. Sitting in the passenger's seat was a lion with a black mane wearing a light brown leather jacket, a black under shirt, and black pants. Behind the lion was a jaguar wearing a black leather jacket zipped up, a white long sleeved shirt and tan pants. Sitting behind the German shepherd was a timber wolf wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

The last thing they expected to happen was for a bunny wearing a red and black (but a little more red than black) spandex suit with two katana swords on her back, one pistol on both of her thighs, and one knife strapped to her left ankle to fall through the sunroof, land right in the middle of the jaguar and the timber wolf. It startled the German shepherd so badly that he slammed right into a civilian car.

Deadhopps started her attack with a punch to the timber wolf's dumb face. Then, since she was so small and she wasn't sitting down, she jumped up and used both of her feet to kick the jaguar in the face. She then puts the timber wolf in a headlock and elbowed the jaguar in the nose, then kicked the lion in the face. She slams the timber wolf's head down on to the hard back of the driver's seat.

"Cock shot!" She said in a sort of sing-song voice when she karate chopped the jaguar's balls. She grabbed the jaguar by the front of his jacket and used him to head-butt the German shepherd in the muzzle when he made the mistake to take a quick glance around to see what the hell was going on in the back. Considering she had some super mammal strength, she threw the jaguar behind her so hard that when he hit the trunk door, it opened and he had to grab on to the bumper for dear life. "HA!" Deadhopps said as she watched the feline get dragged.

Her joy in seeing a douche bag nearly get killed was short lived when the wolf grabbed her from behind and slammed her face down onto the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Rich, Corinthian leather." She said in a slightly muffled voice, considering the side of her face was pressed up against the headrest. She elbowed the wolf in the face and put her feet on both sides of his head. She said, "I'm looking for," She turned her ankles quickly and snapped the wolf's neck, killing him. "BELLWETHER!" She said, finishing her sentence.

She got to the front, punched the shepherd in the face, brought out the drawing she made earlier, put it in front of her face, looked at the lion and said in a deep voice, "Have you seen this sheep?" She got punched in the face. Then the lion grabbed her head and started slamming it into the digital radio. Each time her face was smacked into the radio, the channel was changed. SLAM. "Ow." SLAM. "Ow." SLAM. "Ow." SLAM. "Ow."

Outside the SUV one of the motorcycle drivers, a jackal, drove up to the passenger side door, readying his MP5K SEF.

Back in the SUV.

SLAM. "Ow." PUNCH. "OW!" The lion had punched Deadhopps in the face. The lion grabbed his colt m1911 pistol and tried to shoot her in the head, but she grabbed the barrel and aimed it at the German shepherd's leg. "Yanky! Yanky!" The gun went off and the shepherd yelled in pain. He saw the motorcycle driver taking aim with his MP5K and quickly ducked down. Deadhopps also saw this and went to the back again just as the motorcycle driver pulled the trigger. The lion was hit in the head three times so he was dead.

Deadhopps noticed that she was at an angle were she could kick the dead lion in the head with both of her feet and send him out of the door, which would in turn knock the motorcycle driver down and make him go tumbling down the road.

In fact.

That's exactly what she did.

Although the lion's ankle got snagged by the seat belt, so his corps was being dragged on its back.

Deadhopps heard a grunt behind her, turned around and saw the jaguar pulling himself back up. She turned back around, punched the German shepherd in the leg (the same spot where he was shot mind you), put her hand on the gas pedal and pushed down, speeding the SUV up. She also pushed on one of those things in the SUV that when it heats up, it lets someone light a cigarette. What are those things called, do any of you know? Are they just called lighters?

The German shepherd pounded his fist down on her nose once, then grabbed her neck. He didn't notice, however, that the SUV they were in was getting very closer to the SUV in front of them VERY fast.

The jaguar got his head over the back seat, looked at the female lunatic that nearly killed him, angrily grabbed his gun and aimed it at the bunny's face. Just like the German shepherd, he didn't noticed how close the two SUV's were to hitting each other, until it was too late.

The vehicle they were in struck the back of the one in front of them so hard that it the one in front of them went spinning out of control down the highway. Of course, the driver got control eventually and began chasing the car that has an unwanted passenger.

The jaguar went flying up to the front and smacked his face into the dashboard. Deadhopps pushed her right foot up against the shepherd's face and put the jaguar in a headlock just as the lighter thing got done heating up. She grabbed it, pulled it out and pressed the red hot part up against the jaguar's forehead. When he gasped in pain, she shoved the lighter thing in his mouth. She covered his mouth so he couldn't spit it out.

"I've never said this, but I would NOT swallow that if I were you." Deadhopps said to the jaguar.

 _Hehehe. You guys get that joke, right?_ Wade said to the readers.

 **(A/N: Yes, Wade. I think they got it.)**

Deadhopps looked out the (now gone) passenger door. She saw one of the other SUV's pull up to the one they were in. The two mammals in the back seats, a goat and a hyena, were readying their assault rifles. But before they could take aim, Deadhopps thinking 'Fuck it!' put her left leg over her right leg and put that foot into one of the holes of the steering wheel and twisted it. The SUV made a sideways flip and started tumbling down the street.

The one motorcycle driver in the front, the size of another bunny, turned his body around to fire his MP5K SEF at the red spandex wearing psychopath. But as the SUV flipped over his head, Deadhopps reached out of the sunroof and grabbed the bunny by the back of the pants and brought him and his now destroyed motorcycle into the carnage.

Time seems to slow down. A lot of things were happening at once. The chain of the now broken-in-half motorcycle was about to swing at the bunny's neck. The position that the German shepherd, the dead timber wolf, and jaguar (he doesn't have the lighter thing in his mouth anymore, thank God) were in made it so that when the vehicle hit the pavement, they would be crushed/killed. And Deadhopps' head and shoulders were poking out of the sunroof as she looked at the audience and time just stopped all together.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshit! Did I leave the stove on?" And after she said that, time went back to normal and the following happened.

The motorcycle driver's head was cut clean off. The German shepherd and the jaguar got their spines crushed on impact so they were out. The car continued to roll down the highway at a fast paste. Eventually the dead lion's ankle was freed from the seat belt that it was stuck on, but the momentum of the car sent it flying and slamming into one of those big, green, billboard-like road signs… It was not a good sight, to say the least. Thirty feet away from the road sign the car finally came to a stop.

It was now on its side with the bottom of it facing the way it came, stopping all of the other cars. The other two SUV's stopped and their thirteen occupants got out with machine guns at the ready. All of the civilians on the highway road got out of their cars, did the smart thing and RAN THE FUCK AWAY!

 ***Meanwhile, in a small, little, shitty apartment ***

Zootopia's first bunny officer (who will not be named at this time, because the author is a dick and he wants to keep you guessing) was eating breakfast and watching TV. She was VERY bored watching the traffic report. At the current moment the live view from the traffic helicopter was overlooking a VERY boring highway. She was about to change the channel when this shit happened.

The reporter that was on the helicopter said, "And as you can see, traffic is steady and so far there have been no reported accide—Oh my God!" By the looks of it, an SUV started rolling down the road, killing four mammals and a motorcycle driver, and the bunny officer could swear that she saw someone else inside the SUV.

She covered her mouth in shock, but that shock soon turned into confusion when she saw at least thirteen armed mammals walking towards the totaled SUV.

'Why would they need guns?' She thought to herself.

 ***Meanwhile, in a Goddamn mansion***

In the kitchen of the mansion a rhino that looked like he was entirely made of metal was eating cereal (he was holding the spoon VERY carefully) while watching the morning news.

When he saw an SUV crash, he at first thought the driver fell asleep. But when he focused on the SUV, he instantly understood what had happened when he saw what looked like a bunny wearing a red spandex suit giving the news camera a thumbs up.

He got angry at this knowledge.

He had told her that what she was doing was basically abusing her powers and that she must stop. Now he was going to give that bunny a peace of his mind.

He stood up, told one of the trainees to meet him at the Blackbird, and made his way to said jet. When he arrived, he walked into the room and the trainee herself run up beside him. He turned to her and said in a Russian ascent, "You're late."

The sort of Goth teenage raccoon looked at him and replied, "Only by a second."

"A hero must be on time, by the time. Every second counts." Being a teenager, the raccoon just rolled her eyes.

"What if I don't want to be a superhero? I mean, what do I get out of it?" She asked.

The rhino shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Benefits?" To be honest, he doesn't exactly know what a hero got out of his job either.

"Benefits, like the matching unitards? The house that blows up every few years?" She retorted. The rhino gave up on the subject and ended up talking about something else.

"You ate breakfast, yes? Breakfast is most important meal of day." He said as he handed her something. "Here. Protein bar. Good for bones." She looked up at him with a 'Dude, seriously?' look…

…She still ate it on the way to their destination, mind you.

 ***Back at the highway***

The thirteen mammals took cover. They don't know what they were up against, and they weren't taking any chances.

Then… the window on the right back seat door slowly opened. All of them aimed at the car, ready for whatever came next. And what came next, was Deadhopps popping her head out of the car.

"Hey! AH!" was all she said before she was shot at. For five seconds the armed mammals shot at her till they stopped. Two of them, a goat and a snow leopard, looked at each other and the snow leopard nodded. They were the two closest so they started walking towards the SUV. They stopped when Deadhoops' hands and ears shot out of the car and she screamed, "Wait!" All of the mammals aimed at her but didn't pull their triggers. The traffic helicopter had a new camera with better hearing, so all of its viewers could hear what the bunny mercenary had to say. The bunny officer that was mentioned earlier was on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what the red spandex wearing bunny had to say. "You maybe wandering 'Why the red suit?' Well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed." Ok now EVERYONE that heard that is confused and is thinking 'Is she fucking serious?' Even the bunny officer has the 'What the fuck is she talking about?' face. "This guy's got the right idea." Deadhopps said while pointing at the snow leopard. "He wore the brown pants." The snow leopard looked down at his legs to see his indeed brown pants. Having enough of this shit, the snow leopard shot at Deadhopps again and she retreated back into the SUV. Also having enough of the shooting at her shit she said, "Fine! I only have twelve bullets, so you're gonna have to share!" All of the mammals looked confused at this. Back in the SUV, Deadhopps had her Desert Eagles at either side of her face as she broke the fourth wall again by saying to the readers, "Well, this is a long paragraph. Anyways, let's count them down!"

 _Party time!_ Wade said.

Deadhopps jumped up out of the open car window, turned in midair so she was sideways, and fired her first bullet.

As the empty shell was ejected out of the gun, the invisible camera could see a 12 carved into the butt of the shell. When she quickly twisted in the air she fired her second bullet and on the butt of the shell was the number 11 carved into it.

She then fell behind the SUV once again. The two bullets hit their intended targets (and by targets, I mean the foreheads of the snow leopard and the goat). All of the other mammals started shooting at her again as the last (yet small) motorcycle driver drove up on her right and shot his MP5K SEF at her. All but one bullet missed, and that one only hit her in the forearm, making a hole that went straight through her arm.

 _I think they're trying to shoot us!_ Wade screamed in alarm.

 **(A/N: Really? What was your first clue?)**

Deadhopps poked her finger through the hole. "Shit." She looked at the motorcycle driver that shot at her by looking through the hole in her forearm while the hole was healing at an alarming rate. Now she was pissed. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed as she took aim at the short motorcycle driver. "10!" She fired and missed. "Shit! 9." She missed again. "Fuck!" The motorcycle driver shot at her again and since he didn't have time to aim he missed every shot. "8." Deadhopps fired and again missed. "Shit fuck!" She ran at the SUV and jumps/flips over it, aims her gun at the sonofabitch on two wheels, AND… He was out of sight. She dropped her head in sadness and said, "Bad Deadhopps." Hearing something behind her she turned around and saw a dhole, thinking she is still behind the SUV. She aimed at his head and when she pulled the trigger she said, "7." He died. "Good Deadhopps."

She ducked as some more bullets were shot at her. She ran for cover behind one of the SUVs, but she did get struck by a bullet in the bicep and she had to jump over an abandoned white car to get to cover. A cheetah was on the other side of SUV. He hid on the other side of the SUV as he reloaded his machine gun. Deadhopps stood on the door handle on the back seat passenger's side so she could see through the window and see on the other side.

The cheetah got done reloading, jumped up and aimed at Deadhopps on the back seat driver's side of the car.

"AH!" Deadhopps girlishly screamed as she dropped down behind the car again. The cheetah fired his gun and didn't take his finger off of the trigger for a few seconds. When he did stop firing, he jumped on hood of the SUV and aimed at her again while she was in a comfortable position when the cheetah pulled the trigger again and… nothing but clicking noises. "Someone's not counting." Deadhopps said as she pointed the gun at him and shot him in the forehead without looking. "6."

Five other mammals took cover behind another abandoned car. Deadhopps saw this and waited for him to—

"Hold on. Just wait." Deadhopps said to the author for no apparent reason.

A Rottweiler grabbed a grenade from his belt. A fucking, grenade. He pulled the pin and Deadhopps stepped out from behind the SUV, aimed her gun at the grenade in a sideways/gangster style, pulled the trigger and the invisible camera zoomed in on the butt of the bullet shell there was the number 5 carved in to it. The bullet hit the grenade and it blew up the 5 other mammals.

 _Heh. 5 mammals got killed with the number 5 bullet. Get it? It's ironic because—No? Oh forget it._ Wade said.

Deadhopps started dancing a little to the victory she had over the five dead guys. And for some reason she started speaking Spanish. "Soy increíble." She said just before a polar bear shot at her. It hit her but ended up hitting her in the ass more than the rest of her. "AH OW!" She screamed as she fell. The polar bear reloaded his gun as he checked to see if she was dead. "4…" He heard her weakly say before one of her Desert Eagles appeared from in between her legs and fired and the bullet hit him in the forehead.

"Gotcha…" She said before standing up. "Ow. Right up Main Street. And bullets are NOT supposed to go up there." She growled as she stood on the polar bear's gut, aimed her gun and fired. "3! 2!" She stopped herself before she lost used her last bullet. "STUPID! Worth it." She saw three others hide behind another car, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

 _What is it with hiding behind cars?_ Wade asked.

"I don't know." Deadhopps said.

The three mammals were about to make their way around the car to attack the maniac when said maniac jumped over the trunk of the car, twisted in the air, pointed her gun at the three that were in a line so when she fired the bullet hit the first guy in the head and went through to the second guy then stopped at the third. They all fell down dead as the invisible camera focused in on the butt of the bullet shell and saw the number 1 on it.

Deadhopps stood up strait, looked at the camera, smelled the smoke coming from the guns, and said, "Ooooh. I'm touching myself tonight." She then started skipping towards the last SUV, where her target was, no doubt. "Bellwether! Oh Beeeeeeeeellwetheeeeer…" She said in a sing song voice. She closed the driver's door by hitting it with her ass cheek. She opened the back seat door and… Her target wasn't there. "WHAT THE SHIT-BISCUIT!?" She slammed the door in anger, but she didn't noticed one of the three guys that she had killed with the last bullet start to get up. "Where you at, Bellwether?!" When she heard him grunt as he stood up, she groaned in frustration as she turned around with one small step at a time. "You're not Bellwether."

The 'not Bellwether' happened to be a Flemish Giant rabbit (one of the biggest rabbits in the world). He looked pissed. He pulled the bullet that was stuck to his forehead. He then rolled up his sleeves and got ready for a fight.

"Really? Rolling up the sleeves?" Deadhopps said. The Flemish pulled out two knifes, ready to kill this bitch. He charged at her and she pulled out her swords. She stabbed him in the gut and raised him over her head as timed stopped again.

 _"_ _You're probably thinking: 'My friends said that this was a super hero story but that one character in the red suit just turned that other character into a fucking kabab!' Well, I may be super, but I am NOOOOOO hero. And, yeah. That is technically murder. But some of the best love/humor/adventure stories start out with murder. And that's exactly what this is, a love story. Yes it's also a humor and adventure story, but it's got a little love in there. Also family. It's a family story to. So you're wondering: 'How did Judy Hopps, the poster girl for the movie Zootopia, become such a fucking badass?' I can't explain that right now in this chapter, but the next chapter will tell my story. So with that said, goodbye."_

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got distracted helping another author with his Zootopia story. His name is VIGNA and his Zootopia and Marvel crossover story is called 'Zootopia: Nick's Redemption'. It's pretty good, you should check it out, it's on my favorites list.**


End file.
